But of Course
by snmwordbender
Summary: Kagome's facebook is not working. Sesshoumaru doesn't want to see his mate's parents. Fluffiness! The story is better than the summary. Please read! Updated.


**Author's note: Having trouble with my facebook account so I got inspired to write this fluffy bit of romance between the cutest couple. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Stupid computer!" Kagome yelled, her hands balled in tight fist and seemingly ready to strike the monitor that she was glaring at. Yet, no matter how much she glared it did not seem to change. Much to her frustration.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his mate, and watched as her fingers angrily pounded at the keys.

"What's the problem?" he asked, wonderingly how that computer could infuriate her so. She was usually quite good with electronics.

The addressed woman pointed an accusing finger at the screen and told him in a huff, "This _thing_ does not seem to understand that I am not the person hacking my own account and will not take my stupid password! I've tried _everything_ and it just wont let me access my facebook! I don't know what more it could possibly want to do before it realizes that yes, I _am_ Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru held back a chuckle at how stressed out she was over such a trivial thing. But since it mattered so much to her, he would have to do something. Of course.

He set down his book and went over to massage her tense shoulders. At first, she seemed to resist any comfort but quickly she succumbed to the soothing motions of his hands, letting her head fall forward to allow him better accessed to her knotted muscles.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned into his touch.

He kissed her head in response, "You're welcome mate." After calming her to a point where he believed she would be more sane, he chuckled softly and proceeded to ask, "Now would you care to explain to me why it is so important that you need to have access to your facebook?"

Kagome squirmed a bit at his question. "Well, I mean, its not really that important, but its just so frustrating! Why does it not have to work? I mean, the email I put in there when I first made this account, doesn't even work anymore, so I wouldn't be able to get any confirmation email, to say that, _'Yes I really do own the account.'_ And it won't give me any more options on how to get to it work. I just don't get why it won't cooperate."

She crossed her arms over he chest and gave a pout while somehow also managing to glare at the error screen that continued to flash on the monitor. Sesshoumaru had a feeling that his mate believed the little red warning was taunting her. He held back a knowing laugh when he heard her muttering under her breath about "mocking boxes...need to die..." the rest he did not even attempt to listen to.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked into a smile, unable to help but tease her a bit, "Hmm... I'm sorry to here your dilemma. Such a problem as that, well, I don't know how you will be able to cope."

"Oh hush up!" Kagome grumbled, playfully smacking at his hand before adding, "But its not so much not getting to be on facebook as the fact that it just work. Its as though its trying to just make me mad! Why is technology so annoying Sessho?"

"For some reason I recall you worshipping the wonders of technology only yesterday, weren't you? _Oh I love you microwave! Thank you for giving me wonderfully warm food!"_ Sesshoumaru mimicked, copying the tone of her voice surprisingly well. Uncanny even.

"Whose side on you on?" Kagome once again pouted with another glare, except this time in his direction, her eyes having a dangerous glint in them that her mate thought best not to ignore.

Sesshoumaru's hands quickly continued massaging. It was one of his best distraction techniques. "Yours of course."

"Suck up." She accused, though she didn't seem displeased as once again she relaxed under his touch.

"Only to you love," he admitted in a gentle voice while placing a kiss on her neck.

Kagome smiled and leaned back to rest her head against him, telling him softly, "You know I love you right?"

"But of course my mate. Now...how about you show me how much you love me?" he asked suggestively, lips brushing against her ear in a teasing manner.

"No sir, we have dinner plans soon and I still have to get ready."

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl of displeasure and he placed another kiss against her skin, hoping to convince her to agree to a different set of plans. "Those can wait."

Kagome shook her finger back and forth in the air as she turned to face him, effectively making him stop his administrations, "Nope. Mom and dad are dying to see you again."

Sesshoumaru froze, forgetting that they had to see his mate's parents. Her parents would never stop driving him crazy. "Well, then. I have suddenly become very sick. Give them my best wishes. I shall just see myself to the bedroom now for some well needed rest." He then proceeded to tried and slink off, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Key word is _tried_.

"Not so fast, you know that _they_ know that you are a demon. And demons don't get sick that easily." She then stood up and kissed him fully on the lips, and pulled away. After a moment of regaining her breath she looked up at at him and told him, "Don't worry. You'll be happy afterwards my Sessho."

Her mate sighed, reaching up to cup her face tenderly as he asked her in a pitiful voice, "I'm whipped, aren't I?"

A smirk appeared on the raven haired woman's face, rivaling that of the demon before her as she replied. "But of course."

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it. Please review! :D**


End file.
